joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
SchutzenDunkelZiel1217
SchutzenDunkelZiel1217, also called SDZ, Schutz, SDZ1217, Ziel, etc is a member of the wikia community and can overall be a pretty nice guy or an asshole depending on how ya look at him... History SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 (I'll say SDZ or Ziel after this cuz you and I both know that it's a pretty long ass name) originally joined the VS Battles wiki to strive, defend and fight for the Bleach fanbase. A few days after joining, Ziel entered a debate on VS Battles against a fellow member (or members since he got ganged up by three people). But alas after three long days of harsh debating Ziel finally more or less convinced his nemesis to accept defeat... well technically it was partial defeat but a defeat is still a defeat. A while after the battle Ziel kept doing what he thought was best. He edited what needed to be edited, created the profiles that needed to be created and defended the communities that needed to be defended when the time came. A month after joining Ziel was given a opportunity way to rise to the top and become and admin and he seized that opportunity, made a few thousand edits and became an admin on VS Battles wiki but... Ziel was inexperienced, he was hotheaded (and still technically is), some unfortunate events took place which cause him to be hospitalized and well he was an idiot at that time so he lost his position as an admin... afterwards Ziel went away for about a month from VS Battles wiki. He worked harder, went to others wikias and became admins on those sites, he learned what he didn't know, he got the experience he needed and finally he returned and became a mod not too long after. After a few days he once again became an admin on VS Battles wiki. Now he does his best for the wiki but two new threats which are unlike any other Ziel has faced in the past have risen and is now proceeding to destroy Ziel... They are the most powerful threats a person of an internet community will ever face... They are laziness and real life problems... But will Ziel get crushed by this combo or will he rise to the occasion and defeat the threats... Find out later on as I'm getting lazy to keep typing... Oh I forgot to mention while Ziel used to be a hardcore fan and debater of Bleach... right now he's no longer that... he has other things that he needs to do and... oh who am I kidding. He's tired of getting ganged up on being gang banged by those he debates against when it comes to Bleach... there I said it... Personality SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 is usually a chill guy to be with. You can usually talk to him about most things and overall he's a pretty nice guy... but when ya bring up topics such as nihilism, universal genocide, anime character who are goody two shoes, etc to him... he can become a pretty big jerk... that is depending on how ya look at it. His opinions regarding subjects are... strange to say the least. He can be hotheaded, he can be an idiot, he can be a jerk, hell he can be a dickhead but he is still be a nice guy most of the time... Some people may see him as being dedicated while others may think that he's monotonous mainly because of the way he adds a "..." to almost every sentence he types when replying to people... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: SchutzenDunkelZiel1217, SDZ, Schutz, SDZ1217, Ziel, etc (There were a few other but I forgot them) Origin: Vs Battles Wiki (verse Gender: Male Age: Beyond the concept of age. Classification: A potato I guess Powers and Abilities: Too Lazy to type this... Attack Potency: Too Lazy to type this... Speed: Too Lazy to type this... Lifting Strength: Too Lazy to type this... Striking Strength: Too Lazy to type this... Durability: Too Lazy to type this... Stamina: Can last several hours in bed... Range: Too Lazy to type this... Standard Equipment: You don't need to know... Intelligence: High. but can depend from time to time... Weaknesses: Laziness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Too Lazy to type this... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Laziness Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Male Characters Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Ageless Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Lazy 3rd Dimensional Beings